Olvidarte
by Million Lies
Summary: La vida del Idolo rubio transcurre separada de sus amigos cercanos y su amado Kaname, quien tiene su futuro definido junto a su Princesa Yuki, pero todo esto se ve alterado cuando el rubio es descubierto en los jardines de la mansión Kuran, por él-


La luna roja dibujaba una perfecta esfera en el cielo que me recordaba ese intenso color de tus ojos, cuando ardían en deseos… solo por mí, por devorarme.

Cuanto ansió en estas monótonas noches hacerte mío de nuevo…

Yuuki ya se había acostado junto a mí en la cama que compartíamos como hermanos, prometidos y futuros padres de la siguiente raza de vampiros purasangre, pero no como amantes.

Ella se esforzaba por ser cariñosa y atractiva para mi, quería complacerme… pero no comprendía que tú, con esa melena rubia tan salvaje y tus deliciosos gestos infantiles, me enloquecías muchísimo más de lo que ella lograría algún día.

Tu recuerdo me estaba volviendo loco..

No era capaz de dormir junto a mi prometida sin excitarme por fantasear contigo.  
>No entendía como te habías metido tan de lleno en mi vida y después desaparecer…<p>

Porque eres un celoso empedernido.

La idea de tener que vivir con Yuuki y conmigo, que verías a nuestros pequeños crecer y que junto a los amigos de nuestra vida velarías por su seguridad… no fuiste capaz de soportarlo.

Largarte seguramente te destrozo, harías cualquier cosa por mí, y lo sabía. Pero olvidarte…

Olvidarte es más difícil que aguantarte.

Si extraño tus celos sin razón, ¿Cómo no extrañar tu cuerpo en mi colchón?

Cansado de mirar al techo y soñar con tus besos, me levante de la cama para salir al balcón.  
>Seguí observando la luna, el cielo oscuro que la delineaba y pronuncio tu nombre con libertad, esperando que el viento te lleve mis ocultos deseos de que vuelvas.<p>

Me cuesta tanto pensar que mi vida seguirá así hasta el fin de mis días…

Tú, niño caprichoso, conseguiste lo que querías: Me enamore de ti, yaunque me mienta y mienta al resto, a mi prometida hermana inclusive, no puedo evitar amarte. Hiere mi orgullo pensar que me has ganado. Pero por otro lado, me siento feliz de que estos sentimientos sean tuyos. Pues sé que mi amor será eternamente correspondido. No serás capaz de amar a nadie más que a mí. Y me llena de dicha.

Unos ruidos extraños en el jardín me sacan de mis pensamientos, es un vampiro, lo huelo.  
>Pero no es solo un vampiro, es tu olor mi amado rubio. ¿Qué haces husmeando por los jardines de mi mansión? Eres como un gato curioso… y es algo más que me enloquece de ti.<p>

Estaba ansioso porque este día llegase. Sabía que no tardarías en volver.

Sales de entre los árboles dejándote ver, me encantas y yo me escondo acechándote para saber que vienes a buscar. La habitación de Kain no está aquí, así que sin duda vienes por mí.

De un salto llegas a mi balcón, no me ves pero estoy más cerca de lo que crees y tus nervios seguramente no te mantengan alerta para olerme. Sigiloso te asomas hacia la habitación y ves a Yuuki sola en la cama. Te sorprendes… Parece que no es la primera noche que vienes a mirar.

Estúpido masoquista. ¿Que pretendes torturándote al verme dormir con ella? Te quedas apoyando en la barra del balcón. Y me acerco a ti con rapidez, sin dejarte reaccionar, te abrazo casi posesivamente. Parece que tus instintos ya funcionan, te asustas, luego te relajas pero sigues nervioso y ninguno dice nada.

- Al fin soy descubierto… -Me dices mirando hacia algún lugar. Tu voz me encanta y la anhelaba-

Te giras hacia mí apoyando tu espalda sobre la barandilla del balcón, me sonríes de esa forma tan atractiva y picara. Quieres volver… lo dices tus ojos.

Estoy mas alerta que de costumbre, no quiero que Yuuki interrumpa este momento si se despierta y con esta excusa te indico que me sigas de vuelta al jardín.

Ya ni siquiera pienso con claridad.

Tú tampoco y desesperadamente te lanzas hacia mí, yo aprovecho tu cercanía, devoro tus labios como si fueras a desaparecer entre mis brazos sutilmente empiezas a jadear ante tanta fogosidad de nuestros repetidos besos.

Tu habitación esta libre, quiero ir hacia allí. Pero te adelantas a mis pensamientos y hechas a correr hacia tu puerta, te sigo con parsimonia pero ansioso. Llegas sin apenas hacer ruido y abres la puerta, al instante llego yo y la cierro, estás sentado en la cama esperándome. No deberías conformarte con esto, mi querido rubio.

Mereces más que esta sucia relación de amantes a escondidas. No deberías ser mi amante de ocasión. Pero no te importa y me dejas hacer lo que desee, pues tú me deseas más y cualquier cosa que pueda atarte a mi es suficiente.

En breve ya has logrado desnudarme. Tu torpeza desaparece cuanto estás excitado y manipulas mis prendas con libertad. Mi trabajo es más costoso ya que estas bajo mis caderas. Pero como esperas, lo hago a le perfección. 

Hace tiempo que me perdiste el miedo, que le perdiste el miedo a hacer el amor conmigo, ya no me temes, me deseas y te correspondo haciéndote jadear y gemir, las mismas reacciones que tu provocas en mi.

-… Aidou –Tu nombre es golpe de gracia que me hace llegar al clímax, llenándote con mi calor. Tú llegas casi después y mezclas nuestras esencias al gotear ambas sobre las sabanas.

En ese momento casi llego a confesarte que serás el único al que ame, pero sé que no puedo, no debo atarte más a mí de lo que ya lo haces solo.

Adoro poseerte de esta forma, y sin más…deja de importarme mi infidelidad. Porque eres mío y lo sé.

Siempre fuiste mío e intentaré llenarte, compensarte esta devoción por alguien como yo, que es tan orgulloso que no puede admitirte que te ama con locura. 


End file.
